Naruto: Fullmetal
by Chrisdz
Summary: In this world nothing can be gained without first giving something of greater or equal value. An art long since forgotten has been revivied and a new legend shall walk the earth. Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist xover, Naru/harem
1. Death and Rebirth

Naruto: Fullmetal

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

AN: Welcome to yet another Chrisdz fanfiction. This like all my fics will be a harem fic. Before anyone asks yes it will contain lemons cursing and other adult themes. This one is my try at a Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover that just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. So with that said here it is.

It was a quiet and peaceful night within the walls of Konohagakure no Sato. Today had been a great day for the village which had just signed a peace treaty with the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Because of this the village had thrown a huge festival in honor of the peace to come. Even after the festivities were over and some of the villagers stumbled home drunk there had been no incidents much to the relief of the ANBU and Konoha's Military Police.

Of course most noticed this was due to the absence of one person. Said person was no more than a small boy of four years old. He had bright blonde hair and three whisker like markings on each side of his cheek, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had spent the day hidden within the forest surrounding the village, having not been allowed within the orphanage the previous night. He had made it a point NOT to venture within the village on this day knowing from experience if he did only a beating awaited him.

He had watched the fireworks from the safety of the forest knowing none of the villagers would venture out tonight due to the festival. He had also forgone returning to the orphanage knowing that if he even tried the drunken villagers would beat him to within an inch of his life once they noticed him, like they always did whenever there was any type of celebration.

For as long as he could remember he'd been hated by the villagers though he had no clue why. For a while he had thought it had been something that he'd done though that theory was quickly shot down since he was too young to have done anything. He'd also believed that it had been something his parents had done though that was shot down since nobody had a clue who his parents were. He'd even briefly entertained the idea that he was hated because he was born on the day that the Kyuubi attacked four years ago. After a while he had just accepted the fact that this was how things were though that didn't mean he liked the way things were.

Unfortunately for the boy such plans hadn't really worked out in his favor as he now found himself lying in a pool of his own blood. Things had worked out beautifully for him at first since he hadn't been attacked by any of the villagers. No instead he'd somehow managed to be found by a jounin from Kumo as he made his escape from the Hyuga Compound.

Naruto had seen him coming from his position within the trees and had watched the man warily as he rested in the clearing. He had planned to just mind his own business and pretend the man didn't exist. At least that was until the man had opened the bundle he was carrying and he was able to see the little girl tied up within it.

Unfortunately for the blonde his conscious had taken that moment to act up and instead of minding his own business he had idiotically jumped from his safe position within the tree, which had taken forever to climb, with a kunai in hand intending to surprise the man like he did the animals when he'd hunted for food in the past. It had almost worked too, until the man had looked around to check his surroundings and saw him coming from the tree.

Faster than Naruto could blink the man had reacted to the threat and the blonde had hit the ground. He didn't even whimper when he hit the ground mostly because he was in shock, though seeing his entire right arm lying next to him separate from his body would have that affect. Of course the lightning he felt coursing through his body could also be the cause. He didn't even blink as he looked into the man's eyes as he approached his downed form his bloodied ninjato still held in his hand.

The man himself looked down at the boy with pity in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to take this mission but it was one that he couldn't refuse and now that he had his prize he could not allow anyone even a child to interfere. Opting to give the boy a quick and painless death he positioned his sword over the boy's neck readying for a quick thrust to end it.

Suddenly just as he was about to thrust his sword forward the boy's blue eyes blazed red with an animalistic slit pupil as a deep red chakra surrounded him. Faster than the man could react an ethereal arm of pure chakra shot from where the boy's right arm had been and grabbed him before slamming him into a tree with enough force to snap it in half. This was the scene that Hyuga Hiashi witnessed as he arrived within the clearing with his Byakugan blazing. Just as quickly as it came the red chakra disappeared as the boy's once again blue eyes rolled into the back of his head.

30 minutes Konoha Hospital:

The Sandaime Hokage was a man known for many things and to the villagers of Konoha the most well known was his kindness. When he received the news of the night's events however that kind old man was gone and in his place was the living legend that had been picked as the Sandaime Hokage, the man praised as the legendary 'God of Shinobi'.

As he paced through the hall of the hospital it took a supreme effort for him to reign in his killing intent. Every shinobi in the village had been alerted by the chakra spike Naruto had given off and it hadn't taken long for him along with the ANBU to arrive at the scene. The Kumo nin was currently in critical condition and might not make it through the night, though it wasn't like he cared.

What he did care about was the little boy he'd found in the forest whose entire right arm had been separated from his body. There had been so much blood within that clearing that he found it hard to believe that it all came from one person, much less such a young child. To make matters worse none of the medics were certain if they'd be able to reattach the limb which would make it impossible for the boy to become a shinobi like he had wanted. That thought alone had his killing intent leaking out once again.

From his chair near the Hokage, Hiashi found himself struggling to not buckle under the feeling of the Sandaime's killing intent. After he'd retrieved his daughter he'd sent her home along with his brother while he himself came to the hospital with the Sandaime. He had to fight the urge to grit his teeth in frustration knowing that it was only because he was out of shape that he hadn't arrived earlier.

When he was still in active duty that Kumo nin would have never been able to outrun him like he had. With his Byakugan active he'd witnessed the entire thing and was still cursing himself for his lack of speed. When this was over he was definitely be getting back into shape as well as looking out for the boy elder's wishes be damned.

He was surrounded in a sea of white. The only other thing around him was the large black gate that stood in front of him. As he looked upon the gates he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

"**It has been a while since we last met Naruto."** Said a deep voice as the void he was standing in seemed to darken.

"W-who said that, where are you." Shouted out the blonde in slight fear though he quickly overcame it.

"**I am someone who has watched over you since the day you were born.**" Spoke the voice once more as it echoed around the boy.

Suddenly the form of a large transparent…thing seemed to materialize in front of him. It wore long white robes that covered its entire frame and had long spiky white hair. A pair of red horns stuck out from its head and it had deep purple skin along with deep black eyes.

"**While I have many names boy you would know me as the Shinigami**." Spoke the being causing the boy to pale.

"So I actually did die." Muttered the blonde angrily

"**You're not dead boy this is merely the border between life and death. I have merely brought you here in order to speak with you**." Spoke the Shinigami catching the boy's attention.

It was a bright and peaceful day in the hidden leaf village. The birds could be heard chirping as children ran through the streets happily.

"SARUTOBI."

The enraged yell echoed over the village from the village gates abruptly shattering the image of peacefulness the village had held. The source of the yell was not one but two people. One of these people was a blonde woman whose hair was held in two long pigtails that looked to be no older than 25 years old. She wore grey pants and a sleeveless grey shirt that was held together by a blue obi with a pair of flatfooted black shoes. Over her shirt was a large green jacket with the kanji for 'Gamble' on the back in black. A diamond marking was on the center of her forehead and a green gem hung from her neck nestled safely between her rather large breasts.

The second was from a man with long spiky white hair that hung down to his mid back while thin red lines trailed down each side of his face. Unlike the woman he looked to be in his 40's. He wore a pair of green pants with a grey shirt a red vest worn over it. instead of regular sandals he wore a pair of geta sandals with a strange headpiece with the kanji for 'Oil' printed in the center. Finally a large scroll could be seen strapped to his back.

As the two stormed through the village towards the Hokage Tower the adults jumped out of the way some pulling their children along with them as they did. Neither of the two had been seen in the village in at least four years yet everyone knew who the two of them were. They were the Slug Sannin Tsunade, and the Toad Sage Jiraiya two of the village's Legendary Sannin.

Within his office at the tower the Sandaime shivered as he heard the dual screams of rage and wondered for the first time if it had actually been a good idea to call them like he did. He quickly smashed that thought down knowing it was the best option he'd had at the time. His thoughts on that matter however were broken as the doors to his office were thrown open as the body of one of his jounin skidded across the carpet.

Looking up he found himself looking into the enraged eyes of his two students as they stalked down the hall towards him. Standing to his feet he met his two students just as they reached the doors to his office several jounin and ANBU members trying to restrain them.

"Let them go." Spoke the old man surprising everyone with the force in his voice though the gathered shinobi quickly complied.

"Drop the injured off at the hospital and return to your duties." Ordered Sarutobi before turning his eyes towards his students who were both glaring at him murderously.

"Let's talk inside." Said the old man before turning on his heels to enter his office.

"Where is he?" Demanded both his students in unison causing the old man to pause though he quickly continued forward.

"Damn it Sarutobi where is my son?" Demanded Tsunade shocking everyone including Jiraiya.

"We'll talk about it inside." Said Sarutobi the seriousness in his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Before we begin I'd like to apologize for calling you two as I did but it was the only way to insure that you both would come." Stated Sarutobi as he sat down in his seat looking for all the world like the old man he was.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just start from the beginning. Tsunade to start I should tell you that when you first brought your son to me I changed his name in accordance to your wishes. In order to hide him from your enemies he was named Namikaze Minato. Instead of placing him in the orphanage however he was raised by the Sarutobi clan so that I could keep a closer eye on him. By the time he was ten the boy was certified as a genius of the highest caliber when it came to the shinobi arts and upon graduation I had him placed on Jiraiya's gennin team.

As you both know Minato eventually became the greatest shinobi the village had ever produced becoming our Yondaime Hokage. Of course in all that time I never told him of his heritage which was once again in accordance to your wishes." Said Sarutobi before taking a puff from his pipe.

"Minato as you know Jiraiya had secretly married Uzumaki Kushina, the heiress and sole survivor of Uzu no Kuni's royal family, during the war. About five years ago I had begun using all of my resources to find you Tsunade, only for you to dodge my messengers. Kushina had been found pregnant and I had wanted you to be there to help her along as well as deliver your grandson." Explained the man causing the woman's eyes to widen.

"Unfortunately barely a day after their son's birth the Kyuubi struck. In the aftermath of the attack their son was left orphaned as Kushina had been killed when the hospital collapsed and Minato died sealing the Kyuubi. Once again I stepped in, hiding all evidence that could link him to his parents and in turn to you, he became Uzumaki Naruto. Nor did I even announce his birth all to protect him from Minato's enemies; he'd already had enough of his own." He paused here taking a puff from his pipe before continuing.

"Several members of the council in their _infinite_ knowledge decided to tell the village of Kyuubi's sealing and led the people to see the boy as Kyuubi reborn. Danzo was the leader of this scheme believing that the execution of Naruto under the guise of Kyuubi would give him enough support to take up the position of Hokage in the wake of Minato's death."

He was stopped here as the combined killing intent released from his students finally broke through their restraints and he had to once again calm them. Once the two had regained some form of their composure he sighed in relief and continued.

"I managed to stop the execution, but the damage had already been done and only a few aside from the Aburame and Inuzuka clans would believe that the boy was only a vessel and not the demon itself. In response to this I created a law stating no one would mention the true events of the Kyuubi's defeat to anyone especially the younger generation under the penalty of death.

Danzo then tried to persuade the council to give him possession of the boy in hopes of turning him into a weapon, I forbid it. Both Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi had tried to adopt him only for their efforts to be blocked by the civilian council who had control of all orphans. I once more began to send for you Tsunade but Jiraiya also this time since the only loophole would be for a blood relative to take him in." he paused here at their combined confused looks and chuckled.

"I had always told the two of you that you drunk too much. It seems one of your drunken exploits resulted in Minato, Tsunade which is why you couldn't remember who the father was. I myself didn't figure this out until I was forced to look for someone who could take the boy in and away from the councils clutches. Though I do believe I joked to you that Jiraiya could very well be Minato's father."

Jiraiya could only sit there his eyes wide in shock. His godchild, the son of his greatest student, was in actuality his grandson. Minato was actually his son and by the one woman he had always longed for. Suddenly that shock turned to horror as he realized he'd actually had sex with Tsunade and couldn't remember it. Before he could wallow in his self pity Sarutobi spoke again.

"Two weeks ago Kumo tried to make a move on the Byakugan using a peace treaty signing to enter the village. On his way out he encountered Naruto, who had been hiding within the forest in an effort to evade the villagers. Though he tried to protect himself it was useless against a trained jounin which led to the loss of his entire right arm as well as severe damage to several of his internal organs. It was as the man went to finish him that Naruto managed to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra and according to Hiashi used an arm made of pure chakra to slam him into a tree with enough force to splinter it.

Needless to say the council was in an uproar over the events of that night. Many of them were ready to declare war on Kumo for the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga Heiress. In fact the only reason they hadn't was the knowledge that we haven't fully recovered from the Kyuubi's attack. Unfortunately more than a few calls have also been made for Naruto's death as well most notably from the civilians.

Luckily Hiashi stepped up to his defense and placed the boy under the protection of the Hyuga clan. Furthermore he stated that any and all acts made against him would be taken as acts against the clan."

Before any thing else could be said however the door was slammed open as a panting chuunin that each instantly recognized as a Hyuga rushed into the room.

"Hokage-sama come quick something's happening to Naruto."

The three were gone before the man could blink.

The scene that greeted the Sandaime and two Sannin as they entered the floor that held the hospital room where Naruto was placed was one of utter chaos. Medic nin could be seen rushing about throughout the halls. As they reached the blonde boy's room they were met by both Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hizashi.

"What happened." demanded Hizuren almost as soon as they arrived.

"We're unsure what caused it but about five minutes ago Naruto had a heart attack. Since then we've been out here since the medics won't allow anyone inside." Started Hizashi before a yell interrupted him.

"SHIT HE'S ENTERED CARDIAC ARREST. HURRY UP AND GET THAT HEART RESTARTED.

"I'M TRYING NOTHINGS WORKING."

For nearly five minutes those in the hall could only wait and pray that everything would be fine. Even Tsunade, Konoha's most legendary medic was left powerless as she couldn't even enter the room. Finally the doors opened as at least seven medic's emerged from the room each covered in a fine layer of sweat and panting in exhaustion before sliding down the walls to seat themselves.

Finally one more medic emerged from the room and approached the group though each could tell he was as tired as the rest. He stood at a height of 5'8 and had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Each of them stood silently for several minutes as they waited for the medic to regain his breath until finally the man spoke.

"He's fine now just resting. For a while no matter what we tried nothing would work and he seemed to just get worse. He was gone for exactly two minutes, somehow though he managed to comeback. It was at that point that his heart started back up seemingly on its own accord everything from there will be covered in the report." Stated the man getting a relieved nod from the Sandaime before the man spoke again.

"We believe the cause was a rupture in the seal as there was youki flooding his system throughout nearly the entire process. After his revival the flow of youki had disappeared as did the seal. Since Naruto technically died we believe the seal fulfilled its purpose but that is only speculation as we are not experts in that field. This belief however is supported by the fact that his 'whiskers' have disappeared from him completely. We will have to wait to discover any other changes when he awakens." Finished the man.

"Thank you doctor Nishimura. You should go and rest" said Sarutobi getting a grateful nod from the man who did as told

As the man left them Sarutobi merely sighed before entering the room with his former students as well as Hiashi and Hizashi. As the door closed behind the group each of them couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

AN: That's it for the first chapter. Tell me seriously what you think as that will determine if I bother to continue this or not.


	2. Meetings

Naruto: Fullmetal

Chapter 2: Meetings

AN: What up folk, and welcome to the second chapter of NFM. Like always i want to thank everyone who reviewed in the introductory chapter. Other than that I have nothing to say so here's the long awaited second chapter.

Start Now:

Naruto stared at the towering form of the Shinigami his previous fear quickly leaving him to be replaced by pure curiosity. Upon seeing he had the child's attention the Death God condensed his stature until he stood at the height of 5'10", still more than enough to tower over the boy.

"**Now then I believe I should tell you the reason for my visit. Four years ago I was summoned to this plain by your Yondaime Hokage during the battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Yondaime had summoned me in order to defeat the fox. The end result of the battle however was that the fox was sealed within you. Now the normal course of action is that I take both the souls of the summoner and the target. However Kyuubi had in the course of his life accumulated far too much power for me to devour at one time. **

**Because of this I was forced to split the fox's power into two halves, yin and yang chakra. The yin chakra was then sealed within you along with the fox's spirit while I took the yang chakra. This however was to be only temporary as I told your Yondaime I'd return for the remaining half after dealing with the yang chakra. **

**This brings us to now, as at this moment I am preparing to remove both the fox's spirit and the remainder of its chakra from your body. Now this will kill you, but seeing as to how I'm the Shinigami you have nothing to worry about as I can bring you right back to life.**" The deity paused here and chuckled at the look of horror hat had crossed the boy's face before continuing once more.

"**Now contrary to popular belief I am not without feeling. As I stated before I have watched over you all of your life and I believe that you deserve some form of compensation for the trouble that has befallen you because of our actions on that night. As such I will gift you with three things. The first is something you have been seeking all of your life, the knowledge of your family.**

**Your true full name is Senju Uzumaki Naruto. You are the last heir of both the Uzumaki and Senju clans. The Uzumaki were at one point the royal family of Uzu no Kuni and your mother was its princess, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Your father went by the name Namikaze Minato, however like you he was an orphan, his true name is Senju Minato. He was the son of Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya two of your villages Sannin. Tsunade is also known to be the granddaughter of your Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama and the great niece of the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama.**

**The Senju clan dates back to the time before shinobi when alchemy was the practiced arts. In fact you are descendant of one of the greatest alchemist to ever live the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Now then I need you to stand right here.**" Finished the Death God as he positioned the boy in front of the gates.

"**By the way this will hurt, a lot**."

Just as the God finished speaking the black gates sung open allowing the boy to see within them. Within the gates small dark bodied, purple eyed creatures could barely be seen. Before he could look within too much however his eyes dulled as countless images began to race through his mind. Just as this happened several of the creatures within began to grin darkly before their arms shot out from the gate.

From his position the Shinigami watched impassively as his children's arms reached through the boy's body and into the seal before pulling away carrying with them the roaring fiery orange form of the Kyuubi along with all its knowledge. Suddenly the gates slammed closed cutting of the fox's roars and causing the boy's screams to die down before he passed out. Absently the Shinigami wondered how things would work out now that he'd thrown this little monkey wrench into Fate's plans for the boy. With that thought the God waved his hand causing Naruto's still form to disappear and stepped into the gates himself before they closed once more behind him.

Tsunade sighed as she looked down at the sleeping face of her newly discovered grandson. It had been three days since the boy's heart attack. Three days in which she knew the boy should've awakened. The only reason anyone could even tell the boy still lived was due to the high amount of brain activity the monitor had been showing for the last few days. On the plus side Jiraiya had looked over the boy in this time and had discovered that the seal had indeed run its course and finished off the Kyuubi, though it was about 18 years early.

Despite the positive feelings this discovery brought Tsunade couldn't help but worry. According to what Jiraiya had told her the seal was supposed to last exactly 22 years. It was common knowledge that the human body could not handle demonic chakra. In fact even a jinchuuriki's body could only handle so much of it before it began to affect them. Because of this Minato had designed the seal so that the seal would slowly purify the demons chakra and allow Naruto's body to absorb it.

Due to this latest situation however that isn't what happened. While it was true the boy's body held far more chakra than a child his age should it was nowhere near the amount he should have inherited with the Kyuubi's departure. Instead it was as if the chakra had disappeared altogether. Her thoughts on that matter where broken however as a groan brought her back to the living world. Looking up her breath caught in her throat as she was just in time to see a pair of bright sky blue eyes open and grace the world once more. Tears tickled the corners of her eyes yet for the life of her she couldn't speak a word.

Finally after only five seconds of struggle she lost her hold on her composure, her maternal side kicking in gear for the fist time in over twenty years as Senju Tsunade, the Legendary Medic and Slug Sannin cried as she held onto her grandson.

Barely an hour after his awakening Naruto could be found leaning back in his bed a contented smile on his face and several plates of food surrounding his form. In that time the Sandaime, and Jiraiya, as well as Hyuga's Hiashi and Hizashi had entered the room.

It had taken him a while but he had quickly adjusted himself so that he could eat using his remaining arm. However the thing that both surprised and saddened the Sandaime was the boy's silence as other than the sound of chewing and swallowing not a sound came from the boy. Finally having grown tired of the silence Sarutobi spoke up.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"Ne jiji, how come you never told me, tou-san sealed Kyuubi in me? Why couldn't you tell me that instead of letting me be told by the Shinigami while I'm standing in front of death's door?" asked the boy suddenly causing everyone to go quiet.

Sarutobi himself had gone completely still and deathly pale at the boy's question. There was no way the boy should no that, he shouldn't have even known the Kyuubi had existed, let alone that it had been sealed within him. Things such as the Kyuubi weren't even brought up in conversation unless it was being told to the fourth year students at the academy. Hearing nothing but silence from his surrogate grandfather the child continued speaking.

"All this time you've known why it was that everyone hated me and no matter how many times I asked, how much I cried, or how many times I ended up laid up in this bed you refused to tell me. You couldn't even have my grandparents come get me, instead you were fine with me suffering for the sins of my foolish father and pretending that everything was going to work out, that those idiots would actually wake up and see the difference between a jailer and a prisoner."

As the boy said this he glared at the old man startling him as his eyes began to flash between blue and gold. Finally the boy's eyes stopped flashing settling on gold with animalistic slit pupils. Almost as soon as this happened a wave of blue energy burst out from him causing the machine that had been monitoring him to explode. Suddenly as quickly as it came the energy vanished being sucked back into the boy. As the energy cleared it revealed the child sobbing as he was wrapped within Tsunade's arms the woman slowly rocking the boy back and forth.

Seeing the Sarutobi sighed before sitting on the boy's bed and placing him on his lap, the small boy easily curling into him and clinging as if his very existence relied upon him.

"It was your father's wish that you not be told of your parents until you had reached the rank of chuunin. Like you and his father before him your father grew up an orphan, though he searched for clues his whole life he didn't discover who his parents were until I told him of his mother on the day that he died." Said the man quietly causing the boy to look up at him through his tears.

"It was also his wish that you not be told of the Kyuubi until the day you made gennin. I never wanted your father to die that night. I had begged him not to go, told him I'd go in his place, I even broke my word to his mother and told him who she was before she could do it herself. Despite what anyone else says he didn't die as the Yondaime Hokage that night, nor did he die for this village. Instead he died as Senju Minato, he gave his life to ensure that you would live on.

As far as calling for your grandparents I had been calling for them since even before you were born. Despite them having once been my students I find they are incredibly difficult to track down. However they are here now and I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen to you again."

As he said this Sarutobi noticed that the boy's eyes had returned to the brilliant blue they had always been, though he did make a mental note that the boy could have gained a new doujutsu from the Kyuubi's departure.

"Now then can you explain to me what you meant about talking to the Shinigami?" asked Sarutobi.

For the next hour the five in the room would discuss the child's meeting with the Shinigami and his discoveries because of it.

One day later found the small blonde fidgeting as he stood in the hall of the Hokage Tower directly in front of the massive double doors that the council chamber was behind. He was currently clad in dark blue kimono and hakama. Over this he wore a haori of the same color, on the back of which was a picture of a golden furred Kitsune sleeping under a full moon in a grassy plane nine tails wrapped around itself. On the front both Senju clan crest and the Uzumaki crest could be seen one on each side of his chest. Both his kimono and his haori however had been customized to compensate for his missing right arm. On his feet he wore a pair of tabi sandals with white socks.

Behind him stood both Tsunade and Jiraiya, Tsunade wearing a green kimono with the Senju clan crest on its back, while Jiraiya wore a grey kimono and hakama with a white haori the kanji for 'Gama' on his back. Finally the doors opened allowing the family of three to enter the room. As they entered they noticed the full council was in attendance, as were the Daimyo's of both Fire and Lightning Country along with the Sandaime Raikage.

Like Sarutobi the Sandaime Raikage was an old man maybe only two years younger than Hizuren. He wore the ceremonial robes of his office but whereas the Hokage's was white and red the Raikage's was white and yellow.

The Fire Daimyo was also an older man who looked to be in his mid fifties like the two Kage's. Despite his age however his hair was still mostly black though there were a few grays to be seen. He wore a black kimono and hakama with a red haori over it. Finally she noticed the Lightning Daimyo. He was equally as younger with vibrant red and he had deep green eyes. Before the boy could look the man over more however his attention was pulled to an old woman who he recognized as Sarutobi's old teammate.

"While it is good to see you both again, why are here Tsunade, Jiraiya?"

Tsunade bristled at the old woman's tone her eyebrow twitching dangerously only for Jiraiya to place his hand her shoulder, step in front of her and speak up.

"If you are referring to our presence in the village or in this room the answer to both is simple Koharu. My wife and I returned because someone tried to kill our grandson and actually succeeded in cutting off his arm, despite the fact we were assured he would come to no harm. We feel it is only right we be here to ensure all those responsible are punished for this transgression."

Each and every adult in the room could practically taste the barely restrained killing intent coming from the Sannin. Tsunade herself nearly winced upon being reminded of the fact that she was married, as even though they were both heavily intoxicated she hadn't divorced him or gotten the marriage annulled. In fact she had simply taken the marriage certificate and put it away. In fact she had only told Jiraiya she had kept it because all of this had happened and she just knew he was still mad at her for keeping yet another life changing secret from him.

"I was unaware either of you had a child much less a grandchild together." Said Koharu.

"You'll find there is a lot that you don't know. Now the fact of the matter is we are here because not only was the heir of the Senju clan nearly killed but the Hyuga heiress was nearly abducted, on the same night, by the same man, and in the walls of our very village no less. I shouldn't have to remind you all but the last shinobi war started over less."

Everyone winced at the truth of that statement. The third war had been started because the Mizukage at the time had called the reigning Tsukage's wife a fat pig. Still the hidden message of Jiraiya statement was clear, unless things went well today they'd be facing war tomorrow.

In this time however no one had noticed that Naruto had gone to stand in front of the jounin that had cut off his arm. In fact if it wasn't for the boy speaking they'd have never noticed he moved his position. The man himself had gone wide eyed and had began shaking in fear almost as soon as the boy stood before him.

"Your lightning sword was pretty cool, now let me show you something cooler." Said Naruto as he held out his left hand showing that a white glove was covering it completely.

"Don't blink."

As he said this he pulled his arm back over his right shoulder before whipping it out snapping his fingers at the same time. As soon as he did a whip of fire appeared hitting the man across the chest and causing him to scream out in pain as the jounin that had surrounded him tried to put out the flames while Jiraiya quickly grabbed hold of the boy.

"Naruto-kun, how did you do that?" questioned Tsunade.

"It was cool huh obaa-chan? All I had to do was get the glove to create a spark and then adjust the density of the oxygen to create the flame. What's cool is it's only half done, when it's completely finished I'll be able to control the size of the fire so I can make big blast and not just fire whips." Finished the boy with a fox grin.

"Tell me what is your name little one." Asked the red head Tsunade recognized as the Lightning Daimyo.

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and Konoha's Fullmetal Flame."

At the name Uzumaki man's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed as he spoke up again.

"Uzumaki did you get the name from your father."

"No, my kaa-san was an Uzumaki, she was Uzu's 'Red Death' Uzumaki Kushina." Finished the boy causing the man to visibly fall back in surprise.

"Are you okay oji-san?" asked the boy getting the man to laugh.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. But if what you say is true that would actually make me your oji-san, as Kushina is my sister."

As these words were said shock hit the faces of everyone in the room. Several members of the Konoha council paled along with the Raikage when they realized what that would mean. Immediately however everyone sobered up as the man's entire countenance changed to that of a veteran shinobi, meaning completely expressionless.

"As far as the matter to why we have gathered it is already settled. Hitokiri Soujiro I told you there would be no plays for the Byakugan. Instead you did the very opposite and look at the results, two mentally scarred four year olds, one missing an arm that could very well be my nephew." After saying this he turned towards one of the jounin standing behind the Raikage.

"Yotsuki Kaname, congratulations you've just been promoted to Yondaime Raikage status effective immediately. As for Soujiro you will be executed for treason upon our return to Rai no Kuni" Finished the man.

As what he said registered everyone blinked in astonishment before the Fire Daimyo spoke up.

"Well I'm satisfied, Sarutobi?"

Hearing the questioning tone he glanced over at Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiashi seeing each of them nod.

"It appears we are as well."

AN: Well that's it for now. I just wanted to throw a few twist into the series and I still have a few left so look out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review, till next time. LATER.


	3. Automail

Naruto: Fullmetal

Chapter 3: Automail

Jiraiya smiled in content as he looked at the sleeping face of his grandson as the sun began to rise its light shining upon him making him glow as if he was Kami-sama's gift to the world. Two days had passed since the meeting between Hi no Kuni's highest officials and that of Rai no Kuni's and in that time much had been done. After the initial meeting between the countries Tsunade herself had done the blood test for the current Daimyou of Rai no Kuni. The results had indeed shown them to be related the man's blood matching that of Uzumaki Kushina's exactly.

Following this a blood test had been done for Naruto by the demand of the council. The blood test had matches to not only his parents and the Sannin but to the Sandaime himself much to everyone's shock including his own. A bit of intense testing later and Tsunade had discovered that much like with her son her sensei had been her father. According to the old man he and her mother had an on again off again relationship for well over ten years before her mother had been forced to marry out of an arranged marriage, of course at the time neither had known she'd already been conceived.

In an effort to find out more Tsunade had been forced to go through the things her mother had left after her death until finally she found her mother's diary. Within the diary had been the truth of her heritage addressed to not only her but her little brother Nawaki as well. According to the diary her mother had gone back to her former lover a few years into her marriage after finding her husband cheating on her with one of the servants resulting in Nawaki's conception.

She had also read of how it pained her mother as she was unable to let her true father know of their relationship. By this time her sensei had been in the lead of the race to become the Sandaime and the last thing he would need would be a scandal on how he'd knocked up the Shodai's daughter, as such she had kept silent so as not to create the idea that the political race had been a farce.

She had however been forced to submit the diary to the council for viewing when certain people had began trying to discredit her father and get him to step down from the Hokage's seat. Once the Daimyou had seen the entry he had put a stop to the rumors and the motion to make her father step down. However he did state that from now on the final decision on who would be Hokage would be up to him, after the jounin and ANBU captains put in their vote. The council however could only nominate people for the position they could no longer decide who the Hokage would be.

As far as the situation with Rai no Kuni the treaty had been renegotiated and both the Senju and Hyuga clans had been given monetary reparations from the Sandaime Raikage's personal funds. Jiraiya himself had spent the last two days with his grandson and by extension Tsunade. The little boy had quickly wormed his way into the hearts of the two as well as that of Tsunade's apprentice Shizune.

Naruto however was still bound to the hospital as the staff wanted him to hang around a little bit longer. This helped both Sannin as neither was sure if they planned to stay within the village or journey outward once more. Since news of the boys heritage had already spread however they'd gone and gotten his records from the orphanage. Surprisingly enough the matron of the orphanage had no grudge against the blonde nor did anyone else working there. She did however admit that the council had forced a few rules on them one of which was to lock Naruto out if he wasn't back at a certain time otherwise they'd shut the entire place down. Sensing the sincerity of the woman the two Sannin had left with their grandsons records and promised that these rules enforced by the council would be looked over thoroughly.

Outside of his regulars Naruto had been permitted four visitors; Hyuga Hinata and her mother Hitome and Ichiraku Tuechi and his daughter Ayame. The matriarch of the Hyuga clan had gushed over the boy as Naruto and Hinata played the blonde helping the young heiress climb out of her shell. When Tuechi and Ayame came however the blonde's face had lit up like a Christmas tree and both men found themselves chuckling as Ayame fed the blushing boy some ramen.

Other than that no one was permitted within the boy's room without personal authorization from the Hokage. The squad of ANBU guards and quartet of Hyuga's saw to that. The most prominent of his guards was a silver haired man with an Inu (dog) mask. After speaking with Inu Jiraiya discovered that the young ANBU captain was doing his hardest but could only check in on the boy once every two weeks as he was nearly always on a mission though he explained he was training a new protégée to take over so that he could watch the boy more closely at the end of his term in a few months.

When prodded he told the Sannin he'd had no idea of the blonde's heritage however he saw the boy as the Yondaime's legacy and was determined to make sure he was protected. His drive was so much he'd been determined to be the boy's jounin sensei but with the boys new injury didn't see that happening.

Sighing the Toad Sannin shook himself from his thoughts only to find himself looking at the sketch pad that the boy had kept with him since his awakening. Picking it up and opening it the Toad Sage felt his eyes widen at its contents before a large grin covered his face.

'_This is incredible. If such a thing could actually work this could revolutionize things around here and give us back some much needed manpower. However as far as I can tell the only person who could pull something like this off would be Tsunade. We would also need _her_ help for the rest of this as _she's_ the only one in the village who could probably make it._' Thought Jiraiya in shock.

"I thought I'd find you here Jiraiya-dono." Said the red haired Daimyou of Rai no Kuni as he entered the room.

"I just want him to wake up to the sight of family after going so long without it Daimyou-sama." Said Jiraiya.

"Please call me Kenji, I hate formalities, besides such things have no place with family." Said Kenji getting a nod from the man.

"So have you decided what you will be doing after Naruto's cleared?" asked Kenji after a few minutes.

"Not as of yet, though we do know we won't be staying in the village." Said Jiraiya getting an understanding nod from the red head.

"Well I was hoping to convince you and Tsunade-dono would bring Naruto to my place for a while. As one of the last Uzumaki I believe he needs to know his roots." Said Kenji.

"I'll discuss it with Tsunade and inform you of our decision." Said Jiraiya.

Kenji nodded at that having not expected the man to make any promises.

* * *

When Naruto awoke it was to a sight he had quickly come to cherish, that of his grandparents standing by his side. His grandfather's large hand was hovering over him obviously from shaking him awake. For Naruto life couldn't get any better than it was now. He had gone from an unwanted and despised orphan to the son of the Yondaime Hokage, grandchild of two of the Sannin, nephew of Rai no Kuni's Daimyo, and great-grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and it had only cost him an arm. Glancing over at the stub that had once been his right arm the child couldn't help but tell himself it had been worth the loss.

"Come on Naru-chan we've got a big day ahead." Said Tsunade breaking the boy out of his self inspection.

Before the child could even get a word in he found himself picked up and out of the bed his grandmother easily carrying him over to his room's bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later found Jiraiya, Tsunade and a still tired Naruto moving through the nearly deserted streets. Due to the hour they had taken to leave the only people out were the shinobi who were just beginning patrol duty and those more dedicated civilians who were preparing to open their shops. Naruto was currently enjoying the feeling of actually being carried through the streets and Tsunade was enjoying the fact that she was getting to carry him having never gotten the opportunity with her own son.

Tsunade found herself raising an eyebrow when they stopped in front of a shop where Jiraiya proceeded to knock at least five times. A few minutes later a young woman made her appearance her brown hair held in a ponytail and what looked like a spot of ash on her cheek.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" exclaimed the young woman opening the door wide and pulling the man into a hug at least before she pulled back and socked him in the chest.

"It's been over a week and you're just now coming to see me on top of the five years before that." Admonished the woman with a glare.

"It's good to see you too Asuka-chan, you remember Tsunade right and the little one is Naruto." Said Jiraiya wheezing slightly.

"OH Tsunade-sama I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Said Asuka bowing to the legendary medic.

"It's no problem I'd be upset too if my sensei neglected to visit me after leaving town for five years." Said Tsunade to young woman.

"Listen Asuka-chan I need your help with a project can we talk inside." Said Jiraiya lowly.

"Sure sensei, come on in."

As they entered the shop Asuka lead them through another door and a flight of steps where they entered the living room of her home.

"Mommy I finished breakfast." Called a voice as a young girl entered the room.

"Sensei this is my daughter Tenten. Ten-chan this is my sensei Jiraiya and this is Tsunade-sama of the Sannin. This cute little guy is Senju Naruto-sama" Introduced the woman causing the young girl to look up at them in awe.

"How'd you know that?" questioned Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama you've been gone so long you've forgotten how fast news travels around here." Said Asuka causing both Sannin to sweatdrop.

"Ten-chan why don't you and Naruto go play in your room."

"Ok, come on." Said Tenten dragging Naruto off before he could even blink.

"So what's going on?" asked Asuka sitting as soon as the kids were gone.

Jiraiya said nothing merely handing her the sketch pad he'd picked up earlier causing her to raise an eyebrow. Looking through it her eyes began to widen in amazement after a few minutes.

"Well the drawings crude but I get the jist of it. This is actually amazing sensei, but is it possible?" asked Asuka after a few minutes.

"I don't see why it isn't Suna has been using a similar concept for years replacing missing limbs with wooden ones controlled through puppetry. As far as I'm concerned this is merely taking it to the next level." Said Jiraiya.

"Yeah but in order for this to work a person would need extensive knowledge in human anatomy since it needs to be attached to nerves which means the procedure would be incredibly painful for the recipient. Still whoever came up with this is a genius. It's the interior design that gets me I've never seen anything so complex." Said Asuka.

"But can you do it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Of course I can, as long as I follow the blueprint to the letter, attaching everything will be the problem." Said Asuka her apprehension showing.

"That's why you'll be learning more medical skills." Said Jiraiya causing both women to blink.

"I know the obvious choice is Tsunade but while she's a goddess with a scalpel the same can not be said for metal work which is your forte. This is also a very sensitive project so people like Danzo don't get wind of it you're the only person I'm approaching." Explained Jiraiya getting an understanding nod from his one time student.

"Ok in that time I can also start developing the arm. If I make it my only project I can have it done in a week. After that I can start looking for ways to improve the prototype so that we have a useful working model." Said Asuka.

"The first one doesn't need to be combat ready though. I'm sure he'll be happy just to have an arm to swing around again. You'll also be the only person with knowledge on how to build it unless Tenten decides to follow in your footsteps. Though we'll need to know how to handle the maintenance." Said Jiraiya thoughtfully.

"Man I haven't been this excited about a project since I first started designing Hiraishin kunai's, this is going to be so much fun." said Asuka with a giddy looking smile.

* * *

Four months later found the family of five standing in front of the village gates. For the last three months Naruto had made himself extremely scarce within the village, meaning he wasn't seen at all by the villagers. Of course he had managed to stay in contact with his friends but he'd spent majority of his time hidden within the Sarutobi estate. A month after meeting Tenten and her mother Asuka, Naruto had his new metal arm installed.

The process had been far more painful than anyone had ever imagined it being made worse by the fact that he was awake throughout the entire process. Sure it may have been easier to do it while he was unconscious especially seeing as how it had to be connected to the nerves in his shoulder Naruto however had refused such a thing wanting to see the process all the way through. His screams had echoed throughout the Sarutobi estate that day making Jiraiya wish the boy hadn't been so stubborn.

It had taken another three months before he could work the limb properly. The time taken had amazed everyone as Tsunade had theorized it would take a good six months before he reached that point. The arm itself looked simply like a regular arm only made of metal which Naruto kept completely covered. Jiraiya however had enhanced it a bit with a few seals, the most important being one that made it so that even the Byakugan couldn't tell it was a metal arm he had. He had also added one that made it lighter so that the boy didn't strain himself to carry it, as the thing was heavy though Asuka swore the later models would be lightweight.

There was no fanfare as the three left the village. Tsunade and Jiraiya had taken the blonde to see his friends the previous day and now they were leaving in the darkness of night sunrise still a good three hours away, the Sandaime was the only one to witness their departure. Looking down upon his great-grandson Sarutobi had to admit he looked far better now than anytime he'd seen him a few months prior. He wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt and jacket with his gloves covering his hands.

Saying their final goodbyes to the old man Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya turned and left, Jiraiya taking the sleeping Naruto from Hizuren. No words were spoken by the group as they left the village having already plotted their course earlier in the day. Instead they used all their concentration to make the trip hoping to be nearing Rai no Kuni before midday.

AN: That's it the chapters finally done. I know its short but longer chapters will be coming one day. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


End file.
